The present invention relates generally to medical diagnostic equipment and, more particularly, to a monitor assembly for a diagnostic device such as a fluoroscope. The primary function of fluoroscopy is to provide real-time imaging and visualization of dynamic processes as they occur. For example, a fluoroscope is used to determine a diagnosis or provide treatment from a live, real-time display of patient anatomy. During a fluoroscopic examination, the operator controls activation of the x-ray tube for real-time imaging of the patient. Generally, the patient's physician who performs the examination operates the fluoroscopic equipment.
A closed-circuit television system is used to view the image. The television system allows for real-time viewing of the fluoroscopic image by several people at once on one monitor or on multiple monitors.
In conventional systems, the monitor or monitors are mounted either on a movable cart or on a bracket hanging from the ceiling of the fluoroscopy suite. There are several problems that a fluoroscopist or angiographer faces when using such configurations.
Inconvenience. It is inconvenient for the fluoroscopist to view images at a distance. Furthermore, conventional configurations create an awkward viewing angle while operating the fluoroscopic equipment.
Physician Safety. When the fluoroscopist turns his/her body to view the examination in real-time he/she puts him/herself at a risk for increased radiation exposure. In fact, while the operator's body faces forward his/her head must be turned/angled to view the monitor. This places undue strain on the operator's upper body and neck, possibly resulting in premature degenerative disease.
Patient safety. When the fluoroscopist turns his/her body to view the examination he/she no longer faces the patient who is undergoing the examination, thereby placing the patient at risk.
General Safety. The movable cart setup utilizes bulky carts containing large electrical cords. This poses a risk as a stumbling block for all personnel in the fluoroscopy suite. Furthermore, many examinations performed in the fluoroscopy suite, in the interventional radiology suite or in the cardiac catheterization laboratory take place in conjunction with bulky equipment such as large anesthesia carts and endoscopic tools. Less clutter would be a logistical improvement.
Accordingly it would be advantageous to provide a mechanical solution to the abovementioned problems leading to enhanced ergonomic access to the fluoroscope with secure positioning and mobility of the monitor assembly. The potential improvements gained from the present design will effectively result in enhanced performance of the radiologist as well as increased patient and physician safety.